Secreto
by kyani95
Summary: Una ves mas llega la hora de pelear contra ti, una vez mas puedo observarte y una vez mas tengo la oportunidad de exterminarte sin que sepas mi secreto...


Antes que nada Megaman X no me pertenece, si no a Capcom.

* * *

Mi Secreto

* * *

Mire por una ventana cerca de mí, observaba como el atardecer empezaba a retirarse del cielo dándole lugar a la fría noche, hoy seria unos de esos días que no se olvidarían ya que hoy volveré a verte, no de la forma que quisiera pero era la única manera en la cual podía observarte de cerca sin que lo descubrieras, a lo lejos de esta habitación escucho gritos de reploids, de seguro eres tu el que lo provocas al exterminarlos ya que son Maverick y después de todo son tus enemigos como yo lo soy.

Una alarma suena dándome entender que ya habías exterminado a mis 8 generales, ahora era turno de mi fiel compañero Vile de pelear contra ti, me pregunto si esta vez lograra hacerte algún daño aun que se cual será el resultado.

Una vez más contemplo el paisaje hundiéndome en mis pensamientos, recordando el primer momento en que te vi, cada detalle de ese momento lo tengo bien grabado en mi mente, me mirabas con un gran respeto al mismo tiempo que me sonreías con aprecio, pensé que lo hacías solo por ser tu líder pero después descubrí que esa era tu forma de ser que es algo que me molestaba mucho ya que solo quería que me miraras y sonriera de esa forma solo a mí.

Fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que te volvieras en un gran Hunter, pero no gracias a mi sino a ese rubio el cual era dueño de todas tus sonrisas y miraras, deber sabido que sería una gran molestia lo hubiera eliminado antes así solo hubieses estado obligado a estar conmigo para cualquier cosa.

Cuando me volví un Maverick no tuve otro remedio más que intentar acerté a un lado cosa que tu no comprendiste llevándome solo a una solución el cual es exterminarte, al principio era fácil pero cada tiempo que pasa más me obsesionaba contigo desde tu cambio tan radical de actitud como tu manera de pelar por aquellos que amas y quieres, me pregunto si hubieses peleado así por mí de ver sido yo el que tuviera tu afecto… Que idiota soy al pensar todo esto.

También me acuerdo muy bien de la primera vez en que peleamos, tu mirara estaba llena de dudas y era muy sencillo el lastimarte, pero ahora estas seguro de todo ya no dudas ni tampoco te puedo lastimar tan fácilmente, se podía decir que creciste, ojala hubiese sido de mi lado por los que pelearas a si sería más sencillo el verte incluso el tenerte pero no fue así, ya que tu solo le perteneces a tu compañero rubio quien detesto con toda mi alma por tener tus sonrisas y miraras, esa es la razón por la cual cara vez que le veo tengo la necesidad de matarlo.

El paso del tiempo no ha cambiado mi amor por ti pero temo que un día lo descubras y te rompas, cosa que no deseo ya que lo que más me gusta de ti es esa mentalidad que tienes y una noticia así la puede romper fácilmente.

Una segunda alarma me interrumpe dándome entender que Vile había sido eliminado otras vez, es cuestión de minutos para que entres a esta habitación y empecemos nuestra clásica pelea por el bien y el mal, lo que es sencillo ya que tu luchas para salvar un mundo y yo para eliminarlo.

Escucho la puerta deslizarse rápidamente me alejo de la ventana solo para ver mejor quien había entrado, al hacerlo me topo con tu mirara, tu cara tiene un semblante serio, observo alrededor reaccionando a que estamos solos, ahora si estas a mi merced aun que se que no será nada sencillo hacerlo.

-¡Bienvenido! Otra vez mi querido-

-Vamos al grano Sigma- me interrumpes bruscamente sin darme oportunidad de hablar pero bueno la razón por la cual estas aquí es para pelear. En este momento de la pela me puedo dar el lujo de observarte bien de grabar bien en mi memoria cada parte de ti, desde tus ojos como tu boca o el resto de tu cuerpo.

Logro darle un golpe, ahora si estas a mi merced, te levanto con una de mis manos sin tener un cuidado alguno apretando fuertemente tu garganta, mientras observo cuidadosamente tu rostro iluminado por la luna llena que empezaba a ascender en el oscuro cielo, a si permanezco un rato hasta que llega el momento más deseado mas no para mí sino para los Mavericks el tener que eliminarte, desenfundo mi espada con la intención de atravesarte con ella, pero un disparo son impactados en mi espalda.

Volteo haber detrás de mí pero no miro al clásico rubio al cual estaba acostumbrado, si no, al pelo naranja, al parecer tienes un nuevo amigo.

-Suelta a mi dulce compañero- , me ordena, rio en mis adentros al parecer tienes ahora otro admirador y de seguro el también es dueños de tus sonrisas, cosa que me hace enojar, corro a toda velocidad pero no me fue posible llegar hasta el, un ataque de sable llama mi atención, miro a un lado y veo al rubio el ser que más odio, ahora eran tres… ya no tengo oportunidad.

La pelea llega a su final más rápido de lo que imagino, ahora me encuentro tendido en el suelo semi destruido, te diriges hasta mi lentamente sosteniéndome una mirara fría pero jamás de iras, ya que eres incapaz de odiar a alguien. Te acercas alzas una de tus pies colocándolo por arriba de mi cabeza mientras que yo solo puedo decirte una última cosa.

-¡Adiós mi querido X, no volveremos a ver! Ja ja ja- rio solo para guardar mi verdad al momento en que siento un dolor agudo que se va disminuyendo junto con mi vida en este cuerpo llevándome hasta la muerte mi secreto…

* * *

Bien que les pareció? si lo se esta media rara el fic mas que resulto ser un SigmaxX, espero que no me maten por eso o simplemente si no les gusto ignore me aun que me gustaría recibir algún comentario ya sea de critica o comentario ya que estarán muy bien recibidos n.n


End file.
